Hogar
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Basado en The Quarterback / "Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos. En mi mente no hay dudas acerca del lugar al que pertenezco [...] Iría al fin del mundo por ti. Para hacerte sentir mi amor." -He vuelto a casa.-dijo Rachel, cuando lo miró, y cruzó las puertas del salón de coro...


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic en el fandom de Glee... ¿Honestamente? No sé por qué no había hecho algo antes aquí, pero bueno.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por decidirse a leer. Espero no se arrepientan.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Basado en "The Quarterback" Están advertidos, ustedes deciden si seguir leyendo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee NO me pertenece. Este one-shot es para mi entretenimiento, y sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Hogar**

* * *

_"Si muero joven, entiérrenme en satén._

_Pónganme en un lecho de rosas._

_Húndanme en el río al amanecer._

_Enviénme lejos, con las letras de una canción de amor."_

_~If I die young/The Band Perry~_

Había desempacado ya la última maleta que tenía; la guardó, vacía y solitaria debajo de su cama. Se sentó en el borde, y miró a su alrededor. Apenas sonrió.

Se levantó, y caminó lentamente –más que nada, por el toque dramático que la lentitud daba a una caminata- hacia la ventana de esa gran habitación. La abrió de par en par, admirando el modesto paisaje que había presenciado durante muchos años, y que ya extrañaba.

Ohio era realmente diferente a New York, ¡por todos los cielos, claro que lo era! No se podía comparar la gran ciudad con la pequeña y cerrada Lima. Dos lugares completamente distintos, pero sólo uno de ellos, en sólo uno de ellos, se albergaba el verdadero amor de Rachel Berry. Y claro está, que no es Broadway.

Rachel se alejó de la ventana y la cerró. Se dio la vuelta, yendo al aparato que sonaba incesante en el buró de su nueva habitación. No tenía que contestar para saber que la persona que llamaba era Kurt. La chica sonrió un poco, y decidió no contestar. Incluso apagó el teléfono, y lo ocultó bajo la almohada de holán rosa.

—Hay algo más importante. —susurró a la nada. Cerró los ojos un momento. —Mucho más importante. —repitió, sin poder evitar que su voz se cortara un poco ante la emoción del pensamiento que surcó su mente. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, y con una ligera sonrisa, salió de su cuarto y de la casa que habitaba ya desde ese momento.

Casi corrió entre la calles, sin perder ni un momento el objetivo al que su alma, mente y corazón deseaban llegar. Los rostros que le miraban extrañados entre cada calle le eran desconocidos. Claro que le resultaban de esa forma, pues se había demorado en volver.

"Pero estoy aquí. Volví". Se dijo en la mente, y tuvo que detenerse sólo unos segundos para tomar aire, antes de correr unos metros más y llegar al lugar que quería. William McKingley High.

Menos de un minuto, tan sólo menos de un minuto fue necesario para recordar el momento en el que entró por primera vez a esa escuela. Recordó cuando escribió sobre aquel papel del Glee Club su nombre, y justo a un lado, una estrella dorada. Y después de esos simples pasos, vinieron los grandes. "Rachel Berry, protagonizando _Funny Girl_" en los anuncios de Broadway. Y seguido de su gran éxito sobre esos escenarios, vino la estupenda experiencia de trabajar con Woody Allen en una de sus estupendas películas.

"Y gané el Oscár". Se recordó ella, con una sonrisita de triunfo.

Pero nada de eso, nada de su éxito y grandes avances se comparaban a lo que ella realmente amaba, para lo que ella vivía, para lo que ella cantaba.

Olvidó su vida en New York, olvidó su gran brillo en el escenario de Broadway, incluso olvidó aquella tarde que comió con Barbra Streisand y rieron juntas. Todo se esfumó en el momento que entró al colegio. Todo desapareció cuando su tacón resonó en el pasillo, y ella volvía a sentirse la misma chica de años atrás.

Vagó por ahí, visitó su casillero, fue al auditorio y volvió por los pasillos. Nuevamente, estaba en ella ese dramático y lento caminar, tarareó al aire "Make you feel my love", esa canción que era especial para ella, esa canción que representaba el día en que había dejado de cantar sola en el coche.

Y su voz se apagó, cuando un hermoso y colectivo canto se escuchó en el salón de coro. Rachel no tuvo que oír mejor, podría reconocer "Don't stop believin" aún estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Tuvo un poco de miedo, pero se disipó al instante. Caminó un poco más, y entró al aula. Tal como lo había planeado durante años.

Los jóvenes no se detuvieron sino hasta la última nota, y entonces, la miraron. Pero ella era la única mirando al hombre de chaleco, al profesor de esos chicos, a su verdadero amor, a Finn Hudson.

—He vuelto a casa. —Dijo Rachel, y caminó hacia él. Finn seguía aún impresionado, pero no duró mucho, pues en un instante ya rodeaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, y la abrazaba con tal sentimiento que parecía de pronto un jugador de fútbol americano sosteniendo el balón, sin dejarlo ir.

Y ambos supieron que así sería, se tenían ya el uno con el otro, y esta vez, no dejarían que nada los separara…

Los alumnos aplaudieron a su alrededor, festejaron, Rachel dio uno que otro autógrafo mientras Finn la mirada de esa manera especial, la mirada que decía: "Dios, la amo tanto". Ella correspondía esa mirada. Después, él hizo que sus alumnos le cantaran algo.

Y Rachel realmente se sintió en casa. No se sentía vacía, pues a lado de él, nada podía estar mal. Serían felices.

—Te amo—susurró Finn en el oído de ella, haciéndola tocar las estrellas. Pero de pronto, los brazos de él que la estrechaban se fueron alejando, y el salón de coro se desmoronó a su alrededor. Escuchó el ensordecedor ruido de un teléfono sonando, y supo que la cruel realidad volvía a ella.

— ¡NO, BASTA!—gritó, arrojando las cobijas hacia un lado y cubriéndose enseguida el rostro con las manos. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y caían libres por sus mejillas. Se jaló el cabello, entre sollozos que no podía controlar. — ¡Basta, basta!—chilló, apretando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Enseguida, Kurt entraba a su habitación, y la abrazaba con fuerza, sin que ella respondiera a esa acción. Trataba de tranquilizarla, una vez más. No decía nada, sólo estaba ahí, abrazándola, llorando en silencio. Una noche más.

—N-No puedo. —susurró, entrecortadamente. —Es s-simplemente t-tan doloroso. —siguió, y tuvo que callar, pues el llanto se lo impidió.

Estaba consciente que a Kurt también le dolía, todo ese asunto, claro que le afectaba. Pero en ese momento, en ese pequeño y agotador momento, Rachel pensaba que nadie más podía sentirse tan desgarradoramente triste como ella. Nadie más podía sentirse así… Nadie sabría qué era amar como ella, ser amada como fue, y después, de pronto, por una llamada a mitad de la noche, saber que todo ese amor termina con un: "Falleció esta madrugada…"

Esta vez correspondió el fuerte abrazo de su amigo, y se aferró a él.

—Lo extraño tanto. Tanto. —repitió, una y otra vez; esta noche, el llanto no parecía acabar nunca.

Recordaba tiempo atrás, cuando tenía ese sueño de volver a Ohio, ese hermoso sueño donde volvía a Finn. Ahora, ese sueño no era más que una pesadilla. Una cruel pesadilla que noche tras noche le recordaba que no volvería a él, porque Finn Hudson había muerto. Una horrenda pesadilla que se burlaba de ella, que la hacía sentir pequeña, rota.

Finn era su hogar. Pero ya no estaba, se había ido, y se había llevado una parte importante de Rachel Berry con él: Su hogar.

Rachel ya no sentía que podía amar de nuevo, ahora volvería a cantar sola en el coche, no habría nadie que pudiera acompañarla en un dueto con "Don't stop believin".

La vida le había arrebatado a Finn. Le había arrebatado su amor, su felicidad, su hogar…

* * *

_**Cory Monteith**_

_**1982 - 2013**_

_Ave atque vale~_

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
